


Diary Of a Not-So-Wimpy Kid

by Marvel_The_Stark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain MERICA, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iron-man, Not A Relationship-Thats hella gross, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Please read and enjoy, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tagging sucks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why tf would you make a father and a son have sex like EW, my cat is looking at me cos i wont pet her, okay im done, she just bit my hand, shesangry, this is not fun, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_The_Stark/pseuds/Marvel_The_Stark
Summary: Peter Parker didn't like being the center of attention, he liked to lay back and watch others do their thing. Before being bitten by a spider, before becoming Spider-Man and before meeting Tony Stark, Peter Parker was just Peter Parker.OrA diary of Peter Parker before Tony Stark, before Spider-Man and before the spider bite.Starts from the age of 8- Present tense.Each Chapter is a whole Year





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edibna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibna/gifts), [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/gifts).



Intery 1  
Sunday, December 30th, 2012 (Age: 9)

Did you know the world was suposed to end this year? Before Christmas the knews said.  
Well it didnt and Im slightly disapointed. I know I should not be but i realllllly wanted to know what would happen if it did it would be super cool and stuff cause maybe the avngers would help us. Too bad i guess. I got a lot for christmes. I got a new ironman toy and socks and i finaly got the knew captin sheild! Okay bye bye  
Ps i do these once a month  
\--------------------  
Intery 2  
Wednesday, January 9th, 2013 (Age: 9)

This is my second interey. This week may and ben took me to get mcdonalds and it was good. Got a chiken sandwhich. I also saw iron man on Tv again. I got an A on my spelling test for once so now I know the diffrnce beetween Know and Now. We just started school on Moneday and this was our midweek test. See you nec next month  
\--------------------  
Interey 3  
Monday, March 11th, 2013 (Age: 9)  
Dang. I forgot last month and i feel bad. Sorry feture peter. I hope you still like me. You still play legos right? Hope so. I saw Iron-Man last night! He was zoomn arond the sky like a bird. I love iron man… Ben toght me to throw a fotball last night too that was fun. It is getting spring soon so im eccited for that a lot. Till next time bye bye  
\--------------------  
Interey 4  
Tuesday, April 23rd, 2013 (Age: 9)  
May says it is spring but it is still cold. Real cold. I still have to wear a coat outside and a hat. I cant wait for semmer. It is going to be fun. I am sorry these are not long but i have trooble righting down stuff like this. See you next time bye bye  
\---------------------  
Interey 5  
Sunday, May 19th, 2013  
May got me a Iron Man eester baset. Its so cool and i love it. I’m keeping it forever. I learned some new things with my twotor. (Tutor)  
It is is It’s  
And  
I’m is I am  
She says she is proed so I’m happy  
Skool is ending soon and Ill be in foreth grade  
Bye bye for now.  
\--------------------  
Interey 6  
Saturday, August 10th, 2013  
Im sorry. I lost my jernol and I could not find it any where. I cleaned my room today and found it under my bed. May and me when to the zoo in June and we watchd fire works with Ben in Juely.  
We went camping too. It was fun. I promse i will be back next month  
\--------------------  
Interey 7  
Monday, September 2nd, 2013  
Fourth grade is harder then third. More spelling words and these wierd thing comas.  
,,,,,,,  
Dogs, cats and ducks  
The dog, who was brown, ran away

Its crazy how much i have learned so far. I learned how to spell ED words. Ill give an ecample  
Learned  
Smelled  
Treated  
Its so cool. Im getting better at spelling. Poeple say im not good at spelling like the other kids but i like sceice a lot more any ways. I got to leave bye bye  
\------------------  
Interey 8  
Friday, October 18th, 2013  
Its my birthday! I got a cake and some more Iron-Man toys and I love them so much. May got me Iron-Man blankys.  
Fourth Grade is preety good. Im good at math and numbers. The teacher said i could be like Tony Stark some day! Awsome!  
There is a new kid named Ned who likes Legos too and we play together and stuff. He likes Thor better then Iron-Man. He is wrong because Iron-Man is the best. Im going to be Iron-Man for Halowen! Bye bye  
\--------------------  
Interey 9  
Tuesday, December 24th, 2013  
Its Christmas Eve and now one year secse I got this diary. Fourth Grade has helped me a lot with spelling and I can see Im better at it now. The teacher said im almost to normal reading level what ever that means. Being Ten is fun and I get to do a lot of run stuff. My bed time is now 9:30 instead of 8:30. Ben takes me out to play kick ball more too. Soory I did not updete for a while though.  
\---------------------  
Interey 10  
Sunday, January 6th, 2014  
I start school again tomorow and Im excited! I cant wait to go back and see Ned and stuff.  
May just told me to go to bed so bye bye


	2. 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are literally dates. I look up (Example) March 11th and see what the day was and I put it down. Its kinda insane. But, These dates don't seem right...I feel like Im doing something wrong... -_-

Intery 11  
Tuesday, February 18th, 2014  
Today was okay. We had pizza for dinner and May got me a new Iron Man hoody. I love it so much and at school today we got to write About our favorite superhero. Mine was Iron Man. For some reason the teacher rolled her eyes. I cant belive im in 5th this year! Super ecited.  
\--------------------  
Intery 12  
Sunday, March 2nd, 2014  
Ned and me are bestfriends now. He showed me his faveorite movie Star Wars. I love it too its so cool. (A/N: Sorry IDK anything about Star Wars whatsoever..) We sit by each other in class and lunch.  
\--------------------  
Intery 13 (WOW)  
Friday, April 11th, 2014  
Me and Ned went with Ben and May to the movie place to see Rio 2!!! It was so good and me and Ned loved it. Me and Ben also went to the store and I got a new book. Its not veryyyy big but its cool.  
\-------------------  
Intery14  
Saturday, June 21st, 2014  
I FORGOT TO WRITE IM SORRY.  
Its summer now!!! Its almost July and Ill be in 5th grade soon! May says I get to get new shoes for 5th grade so thats fun. Got to go  
\--------------------  
Intery 14  
Friday, July 4th, 2014  
Its Independence Day! May tought me to write that. Its...In Dep En Den Ce. Yeah. I want to write more but we are about to watch fireworks bye  
\---------------------  
Entry 15  
Monday, September 29th, 2014  
I had no idea I was spelling entry wrong this whole time. I feel kinda stupid. School has been going on for about a month now and the teacher says im getting a lot better at spelling. Im happy about that. There is a new kid named Flash and he is pretty nice. I think I will be his friend. Im still friends with Ned of course. See you (Me) Next time :)  
\------------------  
Entry 16  
Tuesday, October 14th, 2014  
I just got back from school and its close to Halloween. Im not sure what to be this year. Maybe I won’t dress up.  
I think I was wrong about Flash. Flash is mean and hateful. He keeps teasing me for no reason. I dont know why….I just wish I did. Im fine anways I guess. Bye for now.  
\------------------------  
Entry 17  
Wednesday, November 26th, 2014  
I was difinertly wrong about Flash. He dunked me in the school toilet today...I thought that was only in movies. They dont tell how much it actually hurts…. I wish he would go away...but Im glad he picked me..I would feel horrible if he did this to anyone else. Like Ned…  
\-------------------  
Entry 18  
Thursday, December 25th, 2014  
Its almost 2015 and its Christmas. Its now been 2 WHOLE YEARS since I got this diary! Thats so cool! I had a great Christmas. I got Star Wars lego sets and shirts. I got new shoes too. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE A HUGE TIME JUMP NEXT CHAPTER!!!


End file.
